The Deceiver
by BookFanForever
Summary: A girl comes up from the box remembering bits of her past. No one has ever come up remembering more than their name. She is the exception. And why does she have two names written on the palm of her hand? Are these real memories or did wicked give her false memories. Can she be trusted?


**This is the edited version of the Variables. I've done this story a few times but I keep getting new ideas. And when I get new ideas I like to redo the whole story. Anyway I noticed some problems the last time I uploaded this so I fixed them. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy.**

A young girl bolted upright gasping and choking for a breath of air. Once she composed herself, she saw that she was surrounded by darkness. The sound of metal could be heard scrapping against a wall and she could feel cold floor beneath her. She was in some kind of crate and it was moving up.

Being alone in darkness should be the most terrifying thing in the world but that was nothing compared to not knowing who you were. The only thing she remembered was her name. Mia. She had no clue what she looked like or how old she was. She couldn't remember anything about her family. Not even a name. But she could remember simple stuff. Learning how to ride a bike but not knowing who taught her. What color the sky was. The feel of a warm summer breeze. How much she loved the beach. Building sand castles and going swimming. Her favorite food. Pizza obviously. Who doesn't like pizza? How could she remember all that but not one person who was important to her?

She didn't bother screaming. What good would it do? She was alone and this thing was clearly taking her somewhere. Hopefully somewhere good but she highly doubted it.

She tried to get comfortable but the confined area was anything but. How long had she been in here? 10 minutes? 15? She lost track of time. The only thing she knew was that she was thirsty. Her throat was so dry.

The crate suddenly came to a stop and after what seemed like a few moments, the top opened and a blinding light shone in. It was so bright that she had to shield her eyes. She heard whispers above her. She couldn't tell how many were there but they sounded young.

She felt someone jump in with her. "Day one greenie. Rise and shine."

His voice sounded intimidating. She lowered her arm and realized that the bright light was actually the sun. So they were outside somewhere. And she made eye contact with a shocked looking boy. He was tall and muscular. Definitely looked like someone who was easily ticked off.

"It's a girl." The boy said in disbelief.

"Ain't no shucking way it's a girl Gally. Stop playing games and send him up." Another boy with a British accent said.

Why were they all so surprised she was a girl? It was like they've never seen one before.

"I'm not playing Newt. It's a girl. Don't believe me look in and find out for yourself." Gally said.

The boy Mia assumed was Newt joined them in the Box. He was tall had blond hair and blue eyes and a square jaw. He looked a little more friendly than Gally. But by now Mia was on her feet looking defensive. Too many were surrounding her at once and she was just in a confined space all alone. Can't blame her for not trusting anyone.

"Calm down Greenie. It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you." Newt tried to assure her. "Looks like you weren't joking. It really is a girl."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Mia asked speaking for the first time hearing an accent similar to Newt's. "It's like you've never seen a girl before."

"Haven't." Newt told her. "Well in two years anyway. I'm sure we all have just can't remember what they look like to be honest. You're the first girl we got. Now how about we get you out of here?"

Mia wasn't sure if she could trust him but she knew she didn't want to be trapped any longer so she nodded. They sent a rope down and Newt offered it to her. She took it and she was hauled out of the Box.

Once she was on her feet on solid ground, she saw that she was surrounded by boys. Couldn't tell how many. But she was well aware that she was the only girl. They were staring at her completely stunned. She didn't exactly find it comforting so she took off running.

Apparently she was pretty fast. She ignored shouts from behind her telling her to stop but she didn't listen. She had no clue where she was going she just wanted to get away from them. She found a watch tower and decided to take the high ground. That way she could not only get a view of her surroundings but she could get away from the boys down below.

Mia started climbing. It only took her about a minute to reach the top and when she did she was out of breath. She tried to take in her surroundings. Large stone walls were on all sides of her. A forest off to one side. Animals to another. A few wooden buildings. It wasn't much at all. Looked like she was trapped.

Mia frowned and sat down in a corner of the tower. The boys were standing underneath it now.

"We need to get her down." A boy said with authority in his voice.

"Anyone who comes up I won't be afraid to kick down." Mia warned. She looked down at her hand and saw that there appeared to be writing on the palm. Two names. Thomas and Newt. "What the bloody Hell?" She whispered. Who was Thomas? And why did she have that guy Newt's name written on her hand as well? All she knew was that she wanted to wake up from this nightmare.


End file.
